Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: The story of how Raphael helped Jace come to terms with his asexuality and then, inexplicably, ended up joining Jace and Simon's relationship. Raphael/Simon/Jace slash Jimonael
1. Sex-Positive But Clueless

Shadowhunters || Jimonael || Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve || Jimonael || Shadowhunters

Title: Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve – Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wingfic, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, asexuality (sex-positive!Jace & sex-repulsed!Raphael), hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Raphael/Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: The story of how Raphael helped Jace come to terms with his asexuality and then, inexplicably, ended up joining Jace and Simon's relationship.

**Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve**

_Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge_

Part 1: Sex-Positive But Clueless (B5 + N3)

Jace moaned and threw his head back. When he had started going out with Simon, he had never expected the alpha to be _like this_ in bed. Simon was this cute, goofy nerd who rambled too much. But in bed? When it was just them? Boyfriends, alpha and omega? Simon was bossy, but also caring and he knew exactly how to make Jace feel _amazing_.

"Gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking omega", growled Simon, peppering Jace's face with kisses.

He had Jace pinned by the wrists, cock buried balls-deep inside the blonde. Jace loved sex. He had always loved sex. It was a great way of blowing off steam, get rid of extra energy. It had also, for the longest time, been Jace's only way of getting physical comfort, of being close to someone.

His father had always beaten physical affection out of him. It was a sign of _weakness_. And when he had become a teenager, formally presented as an omega, he had those _urges_. He craved physical affection. It was an omega thing, people kept saying. But no. He couldn't do that. His father's teachings had still rung too close. But as a teen, he saw what others did. Saw Isabelle sneak out and make out with a guy. That kind of stuff was normal. So Jace started seeking that. And sex? Sex was amazing, orgasms were mindblowing, having someone this close to him, falling asleep with someone else in his arms, everything about that was perfect. Jace loved that.

Now he had Simon and with Simon, he could have _everything_. Not just the mindblowing sex that helped him get rid of the adrenaline from the hunt the day before. With Simon, he got to fall asleep in the alpha's arms even on the nights they didn't have sex. And when a mission left him not with adrenaline but completely drained, Simon would welcome him with open arms and Jace got to curl together on his alpha's lap, cuddling with him just like that.

Simon was _perfect_. Simon was amazing in bed, Simon was understanding, he was gentle, sweet, kind, patient. When Jace was blocking him, because of something that Valentine had beaten into him as a kid, Simon knew that Jace wasn't being defensive because of Simon, he knew to take a step back and let Jace come to terms with whatever it was on his own time while always making sure Jace knew Simon was there for him. They watched stupid movies together, talked about the comic-books that Simon had made him read, Jace cooked for them (and even had gotten used to adding blood on Simon's portions), they _trusted_ each other. Jace opened up to Simon, told him about the abuse he had suffered at Valentine's hands, talked to Simon about his feelings. Simon opened up about the death of his father, about his mother's alcoholism and how much it had hurt him all those years ago. They both talked about how dying had felt and how coming back had changed them – in fact, that was the first thing they had shared with each other. That was how their bonding had started, in the _Hunter's Moon_ when Jace was getting drunk trying to forget the possession and that he had died and Simon had approached him, asked him to talk and Jace had blocked, said that Simon didn't understand. And then Simon had told him, told him about how dying had been for _him_. It had made things easier, had made Jace more willing to open up about his experience. From thereon out, the two met regularly and talked, more and more, the conversations became less painful and more about fun things and intimate things too, until they exchanged their first kiss and then started to call them dates, officially. And now here they were, _happy_, together.

"Sto—op talking so much, get to the knotting", growled Jace impatiently.

"But you know how much I love telling my omega how perfect he is", whispered Simon.

And he did. Simon often did that, especially during sex. Telling Jace about all the things he loved about Jace, the things he desired about Jace, how hot he was, the kind of things that Jace's body inspired in Simon's mind. It was flattering, but also kind of... weird.

Jace groaned pleased when Simon finally thrust in fully, his knot catching. The swelling alone was enough to make Jace come all over his stomach. Being knotted by his alpha was Jace's favorite thing; it tied them physically together. It secured half an hour of having Simon just stay inside of him and pressed up against him like that, safe and content.

"You're so beautiful when you come", whispered Simon gently, kissing Jace's face. "That o that you make with your lips, mh... it makes me want those lips around my cock... oh, we could do that later? And the way you arch your body, it _really_ flexes your six-pack. Damn, I love that..."

He ran his fingers over Jace's six-pack in a greedy way. Jace smiled amused. He knew he was good looking. Simon was also good looking. But the way Simon talked about him, with so much specific hunger. It was weird to Jace. Flattering, but also weird. Carefully, Simon adjusted them both without dislodging his knot, so he could lay behind Jace and wrap his arms around him.

"Perfect, amazing omega", murmured Simon, kissing the back of Jace's neck.

"You're embarrassing, Si", chuckled Jace, nuzzling against Simon's back.

"I'm not. I'm just telling you all the things that are perfect about you", hummed Simon with a grin. "I mean, come on. I've had a crush on you pretty much from the moment Clary introduced us. I don't think I've ever seen a hotter human being in my life. And while there was _plenty_ of physical attraction there – like, _so much_, damn you're hot, the first time I saw you spar shirtless I nearly came in my pants like a damn teen – you were also a _huge_ asshole."

"Thank you, you know how to make your omega feel loved", drawled Jace dryly.

Simon huffed and swatted Jace's chest. "You know what I mean. You were being an arrogant prick who kept everyone but Alec and Izzy at arm's length. Only slowly did you start to open up and... urgh, you're so cute. You can be so soft and sweet and you're actually a very considerate and romantic boyfriend, which I am super in love with."

Simon grinned pleased and kissed Jace's cheek. Jace flushed and ducked his head. Simon was right. Jace was trying really hard to be a good boyfriend and he loved planning romantic things between them. Cuddling and such were apparently also considered being romantic and soft. Simon was silly though, because he kept saying things like those.

"I love you", whispered Simon gently, kissing Jace properly. "I just... can't believe it. Like, any of this. That you're my boyfriend, my omega, that we live together like this, that you love me. When we met, I really did think all that would come from this was a crush and lots of drooling over you for being _way_ too hot to be actually real. I thought it'd stay purely physical, because I never... I never thought you'd let me close enough to give me the chance to fall in love with you. But... But then you had to go and show me how soft you are, how selfless, how caring, how beautiful _on the inside_ and urgh, how dare you make me fall in love with you like that."

Jace smiled softly to himself as he snuggled more against Simon. "How dare _you_. How dare you make me fall in love with such a total nerd. A fumbling vampire newbie. I always thought I'd end up in an arranged marriage with a good match from a respectable Shadowhunter family and now I mated into a mundie family, with this kind, sweet nerd, who worries way too much."

"But my family totally loves you", chimed Simon proudly, kissing Jace's shoulder.

Which was absolutely true. Rebecca told Jace the most embarrassing childhood stories, Elaine had practically adopted Jace especially after she heard the orphan sob-story, while Helen had made quite some jibes about how Simon had gotten someone looking like Jace to date him. Jace, he... really loved them all. He loved how much they had accepted him into the family. Though Elaine had asked a billion questions at first – sure, she had not taken the reveal well when Heidi had forced it onto the Lewis family. But Isabelle had helped explain it patiently and quietly, that she had _lost_ her son, that Simon had _died_ and that he would be _gone for good_ if not for this, that he was no monster, wasn't killing people. It had taken some time for Elaine to adjust to it and to embrace it, but in the end, her motherly instincts had won over any superstitions – because this was _her son_ and she could not imagine losing him forever. If she rejected him now, she would though.

/break\

"You're distracted. It makes sparring with you less fun."

Isabelle glared as she attacked Jace, who only barely managed to dodge her. Admittedly, he was a bit distracted. There was just something about Simon's rambling last night that he couldn't shake. Both of them touched down on the ground again. Aerial training was important for Shadowhunters – after all, their angelic heritage had gifted them not just with rune-powers but also with wings. Normally, Jace was the swiftest of them all, but today he wasn't bringing his A game.

"Just... thinking about something Simon said yesterday", sighed Jace.

"Okay, so we're going to your room, have a drink and talk", suggested Isabelle.

She nudged Jace with one wing. Peacock wings, from Maryse's side of the family. Both Alec and Max took after their father with snow-owl wings. It was what had made Jace always feel a tiny bit more like he fit in, because he too had owl wings. Not snow-owl though, he was a barn-owl.

"Talk to me", prompted Isabelle as they entered Isabelle's room.

Jace didn't have a room at the Institute anymore. He used to have the fanciest room in there, the former bell-tower. Only the best of the best for the parabatai of the head of the Institute. Alec was silly like that, but Jace appreciated it. The high tower allowed him to fly a bit even in his room, build a nest up in the tower. Well, he had also been the only omega living in the Institute prior to Aline moving back in for good, so it figured he was getting the room with the best spot to build a nest for heats and such. Which was why Jace had gladly given it up for Aline after the war, when Jace had spent six out of seven nights at Simon's apartment anyway. Now, he was living with Simon for good, had a _home_ with _his alpha_, while Aline had an appropriate room to nest in and share with her own alpha, Helen, who had also decided to stick around at the New York Institute.

"Simon was rambling again yesterday", sighed Jace, sitting down on Isabelle's bed.

"It's Simon. He always rambles. That's like saying 'Alec was brooding again yesterday', or 'Clary was stabbing something again yesterday'. You have to be more specific", stated Isabelle.

"Fair point", nodded Jace and ran his fingers through his hair. "About how he fell in love with me."

"Aw, that's cute", cooed Isabelle softly.

Jace rolled his eyes at that, pulling his legs up and wrapping his wings around himself a little. "He talked about how he had a crush on me since the day we met, but figured it was all just physical attraction anyway and that he never thought he'd actually fall in love with me, but then we... got to know each other and he... did fall in love with me."

"Not exactly a surprise. You were kind of a dick to him at first", laughed Isabelle.

"Yeah, no. That's not the part giving me a hard time", huffed Jace. "It's the... physical attraction part that I don't get. What does that... mean? I felt stupid asking him that, but..."

"What do you mean what does that mean?", asked Isabelle with a small laugh still. "You know. When you see Si, I assume, you just... wanna rip his clothes off and have sex?"

"When it's been a stressful day, yeah", sighed Jace with a small smile. "Sex is a great relief."

"Relief?", snorted Isabelle with one raised eyebrow before furrowing them. "So... When you look at Simon, all sweaty, shrugging out of his shirt when the two of you spar, you don't get the intense urge to just pin him down and ride him, just because of how _he_ looks, because it's _him_...?"

Jace stared blankly at her. "I mean, he usually get worked up and kisses me and that usually leads to sex, which, you know, always nice."

"You really never just... look at Simon and think 'damn, that's hot, all of that, and I want to ride him right now', or you know, something along those lines", asked Isabelle tentatively.

"I now have a far better understanding of what's going on when you and Lydia spar, but no", snorted Jace amused. "Priorities. Sex is nice and all, but training is training, why would I..."

Isabelle's eyes softened, though Jace couldn't fully place it, but then she kissed his cheek. "It's okay. I promise you, it's okay. But I don't think I'm the right person to talk to for you. Give me a bit time. I'll send you an absolute expert by tomorrow, okay? Just don't stress about it."

"Expert on what? My boyfriend not making sense?", asked Jace confused.

"Actually, yes", confirmed Isabelle with a soft smile.

/break\

"Isabelle, my favorite Shadowhunter. What can I do for you?"

Raphael offered his ex-girlfriend a charming smile as he pulled her into a hug. She was a rare guest at Hotel Dumort ever since their break-up and that had been for the best at first. Now, their history was exactly that; history. Raphael missed her, but as a friend. He hoped they could rekindle a kind of friendship, because there had been a genuine connection with her. Ever since he had returned form his short-term exile and taken over the clan, he had been rather busy though.

"I... admit I came to ask you for a favor", sighed Isabelle softly.

Raphael raised one eyebrow and led her to his penthouse. He admitted he wasn't overly surprised; interacting with Downworlders was still relatively new to the Shadowhunters and be that Luke, Magnus, Meliorn or Raphael, they tended to mostly seek them out for _favors_. Raphael had seen that gradually, very slowly, change for Magnus and he hoped to change it for himself too.

"What kind of favor? A mission?", inquired Raphael curiously while pouring them both wine.

"No. It's... something personal. Very personal", replied Isabelle, accepting the wine.

"Please don't ask me for relationship advise. It's already exhausting enough to have Simon whine all the time about what to best do to suppress his hunger when he is being... intimate with Jace."

"Actually, it is about Simon and Jace... and them being intimate."

Raphael raised one suspicious eyebrow at her and motioned for her to continue. "I... think Jace may be asexual. I don't know. It's a hunch. Maybe I'm reading too much into what he said, but after you told me you're asexual and explained it to me, it... I don't think Jace even knows what sexual attraction _is_. But all I know, I know from you. So I had hoped, perhaps you could... talk to him."

Furrowing his brows, Raphael took a long drink from his wine. Jace? Well, he was spending more time with Jace and Simon these days. After another moment, he nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Author's note: So fucking many challenges in October. I decided to partake in one. The Asexual Awareness Bingo over on tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix**). There'll be seven parts to this story, each one checking another bingo square, one chapter posted each day of this week. Also, heh, I never actually wrote Jimonael with established!Jimon before._

_The first two squares I'm checking off with this one are "A Canon Asexual Character" (Raph, duh) and "An Asexual Headcanon" (my headcanon that Jace is a sex-positive ace)! ;)_


	2. Unexpected Guidance

Shadowhunters || Jimonael || Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve || Jimonael || Shadowhunters

Title: Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve – Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wingfic, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, asexuality (sex-positive!Jace & sex-repulsed!Raphael), hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Raphael/Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: The story of how Raphael helped Jace come to terms with his asexuality and then, inexplicably, ended up joining Jace and Simon's relationship.

**Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve**

_Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge_

Part 2: Unexpected Guidance (N4)

Jace was lazily sprawled out on the couch, only wearing Simon's sweat-pants and playing that new fantasy wizard whatever video game that Simon had bought. Admittedly, Jace had made a lot of fun of Simon about all those play-pretend games, _especially_ the fantasy-ones. But particularly after moving in with Simon and being coerced into playing with Simon (and also with Bat, Maia and Clary every now and again), he had to admit that it was kind of fun. Pretend to be someone else. In the game, he was a cunning elf and an archer, named aLecolas, a pun he blanked on at first which had prompted Simon to make them watch _Lord of the Rings_ over the next weekend Jace had off.

Jace stretched out when someone knocked at the door. He frowned. Sometimes, Bat would drop by with lunch when he knew Jace was home alone because Simon was in class (he actually attended college now, after all he was a Daylighter and sitting around all day was Not Good, or so Jace, Luke, Clary, Rebecca and Maia had agreed upon, holding an intervention).

"I don't need you to take care of me, Bat, I am perfectly capable of cooking for myself – and don't argue that I wouldn't, that's not the point, shut u—Raphael."

Raphael blinked a couple of times, a polite smile on his lips as he regarded Jace. "Jace."

Clearing his throat, Jace reached out for Simon's hoodie to put on. "Si's not home. He actually attends classes now, because just playing music at the _Hunter's Moon_ will not pay the bills on the long run. So... I can tell him you dropped by?"

"I know he's not here. I came to talk to you, Jace", stated Raphael. "May I come in?"

"...Sure, but if it's official business, I am having my day off and all three, my therapist, my alpha and my parabatai, agree that I need to take those more seriously and _actually_ take the days off. No missions, no demonic business. Just fun, sleeping in and relaxing", replied Jace.

"Isabelle asked me to talk to you. She told me about your... conversation."

"Why in the world would she do that?", asked Jace absolutely mortified. "I'm fairly sure Simon's already oversharing with Bat, Maia, Clary and you. Why would Iz come to you...?"

"Because she thinks I can... help you", offered Raphael, his voice gentle.

Jace paused at that and looked at the vampire. Admittedly, over the past few months, he had grown closer to Raphael. Raphael and Simon were working closely together leading the clan – Simon had stepped in after Heidi and before Raphael returned to New York. But not _this_ close.

"I... don't know if I want to talk about that with you", grunted Jace doubtfully.

"That's fair", agreed Raphael and sat down on the couch. "The thing is, I think I may know what you are struggling with. Isabelle said it troubles you a lot and... I could _help_ you."

Jace bit his lower lip and sat down on the table, right in front of Raphael. "I just... don't know. Simon's always very... focused on the physical, during sex. Not that he's only with me for my body, I know that. But especially during sex, he keeps listing all the things about me he is... attracted to and, uh, what they make him want to do."

"And what did that make you feel?", asked Raphael gently.

"Confused?", offered Jace after a moment. "I mean, Simon is good looking too. But... the way he talks about it is... different. And it's not just him. I don't know, sure I pick people I find good looking when I went out for a hook-up, but I've never just... been drawn in by how they look and felt like... their physical appearance was what made me want to have sex with them...?"

"Then what did?", inquired Raphael, sounding genuinely curious.

"That they wanted", shrugged Jace thoughtfully. "Yes, I didn't just sleep with _everyone_ who approached me, but the deciding factor in the end was that they wanted me. But I've never... just... looked at someone and felt this overwhelming... need...? ...to have sex with them, with them _specifically_. But the things Simon says, it... sounds so different from my own experience, you know? I just, I never really thought of that. I figured that people had the same motivation for sex as I do, but ever since I started dating Simon, I feel like... his motivation for sleeping with me is different from... my motivation to sleep with him..."

"What, exactly, is your motivation to sleep with Simon?"

"Sex is...", started Jace before he paused and side-eyed the unmated alpha who was _not_ his mate with whom he was talking about his sex life. "It's a stress-relief. It's a way to be close to someone. I love Simon, I love being close to him, having him in... inside of me. I've been seeking one-night-stands for that kind of relief before, but now that I have Simon, who is like... horny all the time, at least always when I'm shirtless or... bent over or, you know, whatever."

"That's because Simon is _sexually attracted_ to you", supplied Raphael, voice gentle. "I think that you're asexual, Jace."

"What... That's stupid, Raphael. I love Simon. I'm _pan_sexual, not _a_sexual. And besides, I also have _plenty_ of sex. Like, seriously, we did it three times last night alone. So... that's just not it."

"See, that's two misconceptions, Jace." Raphael sighed softly and leaned forward a little. "Your sexual orientation and your romantic orientation are not inherently linked. You can be in love and still be asexual. I'm asexual, but I still... I was falling for Isabelle before things ended with her. Not feeling romantic love is something different, that's called being aromantic."

"Weird, but okay. Still. I _have_ sex. A lot of it. And I _enjoy_ sex."

"Yes", nodded Raphael patiently. "Being asexual also doesn't mean that you have to _hate_ sex. You can. I... am sex-repulsed – that's what you'd call it. I don't enjoy sex, the thought of doing such things with someone else is quite frankly rather disgusting to me. But there _are_ sex-positive asexuals too. People who enjoy sex for a variety of reasons, such as the ones you named. The thing sex-positive and sex-repulsed aces have in common is that we don't feel sexual attraction."

"That word again", grunted Jace confused.

"That confusion is why I think you may be asexual. Sexual attraction is a confusing thing to understand, because many think it just means finding people good-looking. Being asexual doesn't mean you're _blind_. I look at Isabelle and I see how breathtaking she is. I look at you and I know how gorgeous you are", offered Raphael slowly. "But... I look at you differently than Simon looks at you. Personally, I look at people like... I look at pieces of art. I appreciate the beauty in people, like I appreciate the beauty in nature. Simon, he looks at you with _lust_ and _desire_, he sees you and it flares a hunger for you, to have sex with you, specifically, because _you_ arouse him. Very specifically you, because he's attracted to you."

Jace furrowed his brows and pulled his legs up. "Why are you telling me that?"

"Because it took me _decades_ to realize that I'm... different and that being different doesn't make me _broken_. And it took me decades longer before there was a word for it, before I realized that I wasn't just _different_, but that I was also not the only one", supplied Raphael gently. "I spent _so long_ not understanding what made me different and feeling alone in that. You and I may not be close friends, but... I think you may be asexual and I want you to know that you're not _alone_."

Jace's eyes softened as he looked at Raphael at that. "...Okay."

"I'm not telling you that you _are_, for a fact, asexual", tagged Raphael on carefully. "I just wanted to let you know that this is _an option_. You... said you're pansexual. That must have been a process too for you. Coming to terms with that, learning there is a word for how you feel. I simply want you to _consider_ what I told you. And if you have questions or want to talk more... I'm here for you."

Jace blinked a couple of times and just stared up at the alpha. They had held pleasant conversation when meeting at Downworlder cabinet meetings, but never anything _this_ personal. He had never seen this warm, considerate side of Raphael, but hearing him talk like this, Jace started to understand what Isabelle had seen in the vampire. She had always insisted it was more than the venom. Tilting his head, Jace watched Raphael go, leaving Jace with a lot to consider.

* * *

_Author's note: Day 2's square is "Mentors", which... doesn't need much explaining in this context, does it? ;)  
_


	3. Discovery

Shadowhunters || Jimonael || Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve || Jimonael || Shadowhunters

Title: Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve – Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wingfic, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, asexuality (sex-positive!Jace & sex-repulsed!Raphael), hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Raphael/Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: The story of how Raphael helped Jace come to terms with his asexuality and then, inexplicably, ended up joining Jace and Simon's relationship.

**Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve**

_Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge_

Part 3: Discovery (O1)

Jace had tried to shake Raphael's words off. It was stupid. Just to prove how stupid, he had spent _all_ evening and the better half of the night having sex with his alpha after Simon got home. The vampire had been very happy and excited about the enthusiasm, though expressed some surprise.

Still, it... didn't fulfill its purpose. Jace didn't feel like he had somehow magically defied Raphael's words. Because when he was laying here now, staring over at Simon, naked and sweaty and fully sated. Simon was smiling at him, tilting his head a little and staring back at him.

"Hey there, angel. What brought this on?", asked Simon softly.

He scooted closer to Jace, eyes dark as he started kissing up Jace's chest. Was that it? The thing Raphael had talked about? Simon looked at Jace, naked, sweaty and sprawled out and _that_ got him horny all over again? Because Simon was... attracted to him, sexually? Sounded weird.

"You... really... look at me and want to have sex? Just because of me?", asked Jace tentatively.

"I... yes? What?" Simon looked utterly confused as he tilted his head up.

"Forget it", grunted Jace and rolled them over so he had his alpha pinned.

Simon was quick to forget when he had his naked omega on top of him like that. Jace however was still trying to wrap his head around this whole 'sexual attraction' thing. For him, the urge came first. He felt restless, had extra adrenaline, wanted the physical contact and comfort, then he sought out his partner. Simon was great, because usually a smirk from Jace was enough to have him horny and eager. Jace just... couldn't really understand that, apparently, for other people, seeing someone was already enough to get them in the mood? That just seemed incredibly unreal.

/break\

The internet was a glorious mundie invention. Sure, in a way, Shadowhunters had that too – but without the fun parts. It was all strictly for business. Demon databases, communication between the Institutes. Jace took some time off specifically while Simon was off at class so he could do a bit of a deep dive. Sure, Raphael had offered more words, but those were Raphael's words and those had started this craze. Jace needed some... non-Raphael input. Not that he didn't trust Raphael – surprisingly enough, he actually did trust him. But he still needed _more_.

He read _so many_ contradicting things on the internet. Things that were then debunked by other sources. Then there was all that hate of people who thought it wasn't _enough_ to be counted into that gay community Simon kept always talking about (Jace and Isabelle had let themselves be convinced to go on a Pride parade with Simon, the next time there was one). There was just _so much_ and from _so many_ different angles, so he kept diving deeper and deeper, reading all he could get his hands on.

In the end, he had to admit that most of the things seemed to confirm what Raphael said, or say the same just with different words. Jace read so many experiences of other asexuals and how they had come to realize, how they had lived prior to it. There really was such a broad variety.

Some people who didn't do sex _at all_, not even masturbating, some who enjoyed that because orgasms were fun, some who did actually enjoy having sex with others but not for the same reasons as so-called allosexuals – people who... did experience sexual attraction to others.

Jace was trying to deny it, but all the denial in the world didn't erase this feeling. He recognized himself in some of the stuff he had read, the ones from sex-positive aces in particular. It was like something slipped into place, there was a word for something that had been just a part of himself even without him knowing that this wasn't _the norm_, that other people felt _different_.

He... thought that he may actually be asexual. It explained _so much_ about the things that confused him, not just about Simon but even before him, talking to others. So much made sense now.

* * *

_Author's note: Day 3's square is "Discovery". After Raphael's input, it was now Jace's turn to come to terms with it._


	4. Coming Out

Shadowhunters || Jimonael || Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve || Jimonael || Shadowhunters

Title: Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve – Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wingfic, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, asexuality (sex-positive!Jace & sex-repulsed!Raphael), hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Raphael/Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: The story of how Raphael helped Jace come to terms with his asexuality and then, inexplicably, ended up joining Jace and Simon's relationship.

**Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve**

_Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge_

Part 4: Coming Out (B4)

Realizing it for himself inside his own head had been one thing, but he was still not entirely ready to face it. He started hanging out with Raphael regularly, talking more and more with him, sharing more details about how he felt and listening to Raphael's experience over the decades. It helped him, talking to someone else who understood. Raphael was incredibly patient and understanding and kind. It was... nice. Comforting. It helped Jace come to terms with it, slowly.

"You know", hummed Simon, placing a gentle kiss on Jace's temple. "I'm the co-leader of the clan but I'm pretty sure you're spending more time at Dumort than I am by now."

"Uhm...", started Jace tentatively, turning around.

Simon smiled and wrapped his arms around Jace, pulling him closer until the two of them were laying on the couch together. Jace had been reading before Simon had returned from a meeting with the clan. There was a teasing glint in Simon's eyes as he leaned up to kiss Jace again.

"Lily told me. You're a real regular now. I... don't expect you to like _report_ to me every single thing you do when I'm not with you because like that's creepy, but considering I _am_ the clan leader, I... do think it'd be nice of you to mention that you're spending most of your off-time with my co-leader?"

"Right...", whispered Jace, burying his face in Simon's chest.

"...This is a weird reaction", noted Simon slowly. "I was expecting you to groan and tell me about some annoying like... Clave business or mission or whatever. Not to get all dodgey. What? You having an affair with Raphael behind my back?" Simon laughed for a moment before frowning. "That would be kinda hot. Not the affair-part. Cheating is a no-no. But the two of you."

Jace rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew Simon had a crush on Raphael, he had confided that in Jace months ago, explaining the concept of polyamory to Jace – which, had been another word Jace hadn't known and actually also another thing that startled him that not everyone felt that way.

"I... don't have an affair with Raph", sighed Jace pointedly.

"Raph? We're calling him Raph now?", asked Simon, eyebrows raised in teasing.

"Well, _I_ am calling him Raph now. Don't think you've earned Raph-privileges yet", teased Jace. "No, but... I'm... friends with Raph now. We're... friends."

"Okay. That's... That's great", whispered Simon gently, kissing Jace's cheek. "I _want_ you to make friends, you know? It was super not healthy that your only friends were your siblings before we met. But... is there... a reason why you... hid this from me? I mean, I know Raphael too. I work closely with him. We're like _practically_ friends. So, why the secrecy? You could have just told me when you spent the day with him, when you started being friends with Raphael...?"

"I... guess... I would have... But it's because of the... _how_ we started to be friends", admitted Jace reluctantly. "Because I didn't... want you to know what we were talking about and that was all our meetings were about in the beginning and then we... actually did grow closer..."

"Okay", nodded Simon, turning more serious. "If... If Raphael is helping you with like... some of your issues, in ways that I can't, then I'm _glad_. I'm glad you're seeking help you know that, right?"

"I do", whispered Jace gently, kissing Simon's cheek. "I know you're incredibly understanding and patient and sweet and I _love_ you, I love that about you."

Which was true. When he had first started seeing a therapist about all the things he had suffered through during the war, and even before that, he had been nervous. Nervous it was him admitting he was weak. But Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, Clary, they had all been so supportive.

"It's not about that. It's... I... am... asexual", admitted Jace. "He helped me come to terms with it."

"Oh", whispered Simon surprised. "Okay. I have some questions, but I don't know if they're... appropriate to ask...? Sorry, I just... I'm relatively involved in the community, but I gotta admit even I don't know all the things about all the gender identities and sexualities there are. Some, I just... never met and thus just... you know. But this isn't about me. Thanks for telling me."

"You're so awkward, I love you so much", grinned Jace fondly, kissing Simon's cheek. "There were _a lot_ of questions I myself had. That's... why I started going over to the hotel."

"Okay... so it's fine if I asked them?", asked Simon carefully.

"It's fine", assured Jace and snuggled into his alpha.

He relaxed and he knew that his relaxed scent would sooth Simon, who was currently working himself up. But smelling that his omega was safe and content did the trick. And true to his prediction, Simon slowly relaxed, running his fingers through Jace's hair.

"Does that mean all the times we had sex...", started Simon, sounding a little mortified.

"Were absolutely consensual and enthusiastically enjoyed", reassured Jace amused. "I'm... asexual. But I'm not... sex-repulsed. That's the term Raph used. Meaning an ace who doesn't enjoy sex. I... do. I _love_ sex. It's great. It's fun, like... like sparring. Physical exercise, _fun_, intimacy, a great way to blow off steam and damn a good orgasm is a great feeling. There's a lot I enjoy about sex. It's just... Being asexual means not being sexually attracted to others. I enjoy having sex with you, because I love you and you're pretty good in bed, seriously that vampire-strength of yours comes in handy a lot too. But... I never really understood the things you said? When you talk about _me_, about all the things about me that you find attractive, that get you horny and all... I never got that because I don't... experience that. And that's not about you, that I just don't feel that for you, I never felt that way about someone. I just... don't. I never knew that others _didn't_ feel that way, I just assumed this was normal, that people seek sexual partners based on compatibility and such, not that you look at someone and know you want to have sex with them, specifically, because you're attracted to them."

"Okay... That actually explains so much, because as cute as your confused face is, it started being a bit weird to always have you look at me like that when I am trying to do dirty talk."

"...That was supposed to be dirty talk? Oh, you're way too innocent to be real", chuckled Jace.

"Okay so... You're... asexual, but you still enjoy having sex with me? We're not... going to stop having sex now? Not that I'd... I mean, if it's what you want, I would be fine with it, I'm just trying to make heads and tails of this, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Seriously, I do. I spent the past... two months... trying to make heads and tails of it", sighed Jace and leaned back some. "We're still going to have sex. I like sex. I just now... understand that you and me, we have a different... approach to sex. And I know the name for it. And now, you know too. Because I love you and I did want to tell you, but..."

"But...?", prodded Simon gently.

"It's weird and new and there are _so many_ people on the internet who don't seem to understand or don't want to understand and I guess I was... not scared, but... you know..."

Simon had the smallest smile on his lips as he nodded and pulled Jace closer. "I do. Believe me I do. When I first realized I was bisexual, I was freaking out. And even though I 100% knew mom and Becky love me and totally wouldn't hate me for it, I still freaked out and didn't _immediately_ tell them either. Figuring yourself out is... tough. And it's completely okay that you needed to figure this out for yourself first before telling me."

"You're... not mad that Raph knew before you?", asked Jace softly.

"No, I'm not. I don't really get _why_ him of all people, but I'm glad you had someone to talk to and someone who helped you with this, because doing this on your own _is_ scary and it's exhausting and frustrating", replied Simon, brushing his nose against Jace's before kissing him gently. "And all I want for you is to be... happy. If Raphael helped you figure yourself out, then I'm glad, because... you _have_ been happier lately. More at ease, more relaxed. I just... didn't know what it was."

Jace blinked a couple times. Had he really? Well, maybe it did show a little that he felt more... comfortable in his own skin, felt a little more complete having figured that part of himself out too. He smiled to himself as he snuggled into his understanding, amazing boyfriend.

* * *

_Author's note: Aaand the square for day 4 that I chose was "Coming Out"._


	5. Heated Help

Shadowhunters || Jimonael || Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve || Jimonael || Shadowhunters

Title: Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve – Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wingfic, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, asexuality (sex-positive!Jace & sex-repulsed!Raphael), hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Raphael/Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: The story of how Raphael helped Jace come to terms with his asexuality and then, inexplicably, ended up joining Jace and Simon's relationship.

**Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve**

_Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge_

Part 5: Heated Help (G2)

Raphael enjoyed having Jace over. It was not good. He enjoyed spending time with Jace, they had started playing chess with each other, which had surprised Raphael. Jace was a regular guest at his penthouse by now, the other vampires welcomed Jace and stopped side-eyeing him. The problem however was that Jace was a mated omega. He had a mate. He had _Simon_.

It got somehow even worse after Jace came out to Simon and told Simon where he was spending so much time – and how that had started. Jace stopped sneaking around and started coming over with Simon occasionally too. It was still Raphael and Jace mostly, but sometimes it was all three of them and sometimes, Jace would invite him to go and see Simon play at the _Hunter's Moon_.

Over the past months since the war had ended, he had grown closer to Simon, had come to appreciate the loud nerd, but now that he had befriended Jace, his bond with Simon had grown deeper too. And that, also, wasn't good. It wasn't good that he had grown so fond of Simon and of Jace, was growing so attached to them. The two were happily mated and Jace was his friend, who relied on him and his guidance, while Simon was his co-leader of the clan.

Raphael heaved a sigh as he set up the chess-board. He was looking forward to Jace coming over. The blonde had texted him that he was bored out of his mind and Bat and Maia were on a date, while Simon was studying at the library. It was Jace's day off though so he was not allowed into the Institute to seek work – and Alec, Clary and Isabelle were busy working. Even after the past four months since the war had ended, Jace had still not quite gotten used to having days off. Still, in times of peace, Alec had decreed it that _everyone_ had to take two days off a week and even had vacation time. There were no emergencies, simply normal missions so it wasn't all hands on deck and it had shown on them all that the war had taken its toll on them. Breaks were important. For Jace, who had spent every single day working since he had gotten his first rune, doing nothing was weird and left him buzzing with energy, bored out of his mind when there was no one to entertain him. Raphael was more than happy to be someone Jace sought for company.

Which wasn't good. Raphael shouldn't be looking forward to seeing Jace, not to this extend, because he wasn't simply looking forward to seeing Jace as he would be with say Magnus, Isabelle or Lily. Raphael was looking forward to seeing his clever, cheeky and sweet omega again. But Jace wasn't _his_ omega, he was Simon's omega. Seeing that soft underbelly, so to speak, the vulnerable side of Jace in all his confusion as he sought out Raphael trying to figure himself out, it had endeared Raphael. And then he had gotten to see the clever side of Jace – they started talking about books, as Jace wandered the penthouse, always restless and fidgety, seeing the book-shelves lining Raphael's walls. Then they started playing chess and Raphael started slowly falling for Jace.

"He's running late", muttered Raphael with a look at the clock.

Usually, Jace was very punctual. But according to his own estimate, Jace should have arrived fifteen minutes ago. Getting up, Raphael decided to check downstairs. Sometimes, Jace got distracted talking to Lily or one of the other clan-members he was getting along with.

As soon as he entered the foyer, he froze up. The whole room smelt like sweet omega close to heat and the level of alpha-arousal was _intense_. Five different alpha clan-members were practically circling Jace, hunger in their eyes. Omegas were always tempting to alphas, but omegas in heat or close to heat was like catnip and among alphas, vampires did even worse because additionally to the sexual arousal there was the pure blood-lust. Raphael narrowed his eyes at the vampires circling Jace like he was prey. The blonde looked a bit dazed, overwhelmed.

"_Enough_", barked Raphael.

He snarled viciously and bared his fangs as he sped ahead and broke the circle of alphas. As soon as he was within reach of Jace, he pulled the omega against his chest, growling in warning at the other clan-members. Their Alpha's rage was enough to break the spell. Two of them immediately left, looking chastised. Two others backed off, only one seemed far too tempted by the scent of the omega to try and reach out for him. Raphael snarled in warning and pulled Jace closer.

"...Alpha...?", asked Jace, voice soft.

He turned toward Raphael and nuzzled into his neck. Raphael froze for a moment in surprise. Jace should know better, even in an oncoming heat he should know that Raphael wasn't Simon. Carefully, Raphael gathered the omega in his arms and headed right up the penthouse.

"Jace, why did you suggest to come over? You must have felt that your heat is starting."

Raphael scowled at the omega, who simply snuggled closer to him. How was one supposed to scold this cuddly little puppy...? Jace looked like a Golden Retriever puppy craving cuddles, it was ridiculous. Raphael sighed and pulled Jace closer, caressing his hair.

"Jace", sighed Raphael. "Come on, you're clever, you know it's dangerous to walk around this close to your heat. So many unmated alphas with zero self-control. You should have stayed home."

"No... home alone felt... empty and... cornered", muttered Jace with a frown. "Wanted to feel... safe. So I came here. Sides, I'm strong, I would kick any alpha's ass who'd try anything..."

"No one thinks you're not capable of kicking anybody's ass, Jace", chuckled Raphael fondly. "But... there were five alphas just down there and... you looked very tempted to follow them to the nearest bedroom. This is dangerous, you should have stayed home."

He paused as Jace's words truly sank in. Jace had come here to feel _safe_. ...Because he was aware of how vulnerable he was during this time. It made Raphael's chest swell with pride to know he made the omega feel safe. Sighing, Raphael pressed a kiss to Jace's forehead.

"You could have called me to come over", offered Raphael softly.

"Mh... coulda...", nodded Jace thoughtfully. "Huh."

It made Raphael smile fondly. Omegas in heat, they woke something very primal in alphas. Most alphas just read that instinct as the need to _fuck_ said omega. Most of those alphas knew to control themselves, knew to behave better than wild animals. Some however, some had no such self-control or enjoyed any excuse to not attempt to control themselves. For Raphael? All this scent of omega in heat really did was make him feel _protective_. He felt possessive. He wished to protect the omega, shelter him, make him feel safe and warm and comfortable. Protect and shelter.

"Did you call Simon?", asked Raphael after a moment. "I'm sure wherever he is, he would have immediately come to be with you and help you through your heat."

"My heat won't hit for at least two days", grunted Jace annoyed. "I don't need him _fussing_. He fusses, Raph. He fusses a lot. Besides, he's at class. This isn't important enough for him to miss class. It's pre-heat. I just... feel clingy and antsy, no need to bother him about that."

"He would most definitely disagree with that", whispered Raphael gently.

"Because he _fusses_", grumbled Jace with a small pout, swatting at Raphael's chest. "I just... I just don't wanna be alone right now. Can I just stay here and we don't tell Simon that my heat's already _this_ close to make alphas go wild, because it'll just make him growly and protective and fuss?"

"...At the very latest tonight he _will_ notice how close your heat already is. You smell..."

"You just said I stink?", asked Jace with a warning in his voice.

"You _smell_ like heat. Your scent is sweeter, thicker, more alluring", offered Raphael.

"But... it doesn't affect you", noted Jace with a confused frown.

"Oh, it does. But... not even instincts can make me want to have sex. I don't want that. You wake... different instincts right now", sighed Raphael. "I'll protect you, until Simon gets here tonight."

"Mh... I know you will", mumbled Jace sleepily.

He smiled gently and nuzzled into Raphael's chest while the alpha gently played with his hair, until Jace slowly drifted off to sleep. Once the omega was contently asleep, Raphael quickly texted Simon to let him know Jace was perfectly safe and to pick him up at the hotel later on.

* * *

_Author's note: For day 5, I picked "Advantages of Being Asexual", because one of my favorite things is to combine Raph's aceness with the ABOverse and having him not be consumed by sexual desires when Jace goes into heat._


	6. Make it Three

Shadowhunters || Jimonael || Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve || Jimonael || Shadowhunters

Title: Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve – Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wingfic, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, asexuality (sex-positive!Jace & sex-repulsed!Raphael), hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Raphael/Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: The story of how Raphael helped Jace come to terms with his asexuality and then, inexplicably, ended up joining Jace and Simon's relationship.

**Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve**

_Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge_

Part 6: Make it Three (O3)

Simon was the first to figure it out. It wasn't that hard to figure out, really. And it wasn't really a surprise that _he_ figured it out first. Both Raphael and Jace were emotionally constipated in their own ways, while Simon was rather in tune with his own emotions.

What gave it away was Jace's last heat. He had gone and sought out Raphael. The last thing a mated omega did during heat was seek out an unmated alpha. Still, when Jace felt restless and vulnerable and Simon hadn't been there to comfort his boyfriend, Jace had gone and sought out Raphael, trusted Raphael. He had trusted Raphael even before that, it had been building up for a while.

It had been building up even longer for Simon. Simon had been an absolute bisexual _mess_ when Clary had introduced him to the Shadow World. How was just _everyone_ in the Shadow World so insanely attractive? Literally everyone! There had been so many crushes. Some that faded quickly, others that turned to friendship and... two that had gradually turned to love.

"You are tense and nervous. What's going on?"

Simon blinked and looked up when Raphael rested a hand in his neck. It was grounding. Simon smiled and shook his head. The two of them had just finished a clan meeting. Everyone was slowly filing out and the last remaining were Simon and Raphael.

"I like leading with you", offered Simon after a moment. "We're a good team. We share well."

"We... do", agreed Raphael, raising one curious eyebrow.

"I... know you and me have never talked about this. You only talk to Jace about it, because that's uh... the thing you have in common... I..."

"Rambling, Simon. To the point", prompted Raphael, looking more fond than exasperated.

"How does _your_ asexuality work?", blurted Simon out before he looked mortified. "That is not how I wanted to put that, I swear. I just mean, are you... aroace, or just ace-ace?"

"...Where does the sudden interest stem from?", inquired Raphael instead of answering.

"I just... I feel like I'm getting vibes but I want to make sure I'm not reading them entirely wrong, so I wanted to know if relationships, romantic relationships, are something that you... want. And if you would be okay dating an allosexual. And a sex-positive ace. Like, if you would be okay with dating someone who does have sex, namely a lot of sex, or if that makes you uncomfortable."

"I feel like this is your long-winding way of asking me to join your relationship."

"...Yes", nodded Simon with an embarrassed flush. "I just want to..."

"Make sure", interrupted Raphael with the fondest smile. "Because you always want to make sure that everyone is alright. I admittedly have never been in a polyamorous arrangement with two lovers who did have sex, but I wouldn't mind, as long as you won't try to make me a part of _that_."

"No! Of course not! I totally respect your asexuality!", exclaimed Simon. "So... you... wouldn't mind joining our relationship? I mean, not just vaguely _a_ poly relationship with two _very_ sexually active partners, but very specifically my and Jace's relationship."

"...No, I wouldn't mind", whispered Raphael gently.

"Oh. Okay. Cool. Cool, cool, cool."

"Mh... my boyfriend looks awkward and fidgety. What did I miss?"

Both vampires turned to look at Jace, who slipped into the penthouse. He smiled as he headed toward them and Raphael felt oddly pleased upon seeing Jace in his penthouse. Jace kissed Simon on the cheek before hugging Raphael. Jace smelt calm and soothing.

"Your boyfriend just asked me to join your relationship", offered Raphael.

The omega in his arms stared at him with raised eyebrows and flushed cheeks. "He... what?"

Jace turned to glare at Simon pointedly, who just shrugged. "Uh, I was just... testing the waters? I thought I was being subtle. Guess I was not very successful."

"So, how's the water then, Si?", grunted Jace pointedly.

"The water is very good", offered Raphael, daringly resting a hand on Jace's lower back.

"Oh", whispered Jace, cheeks heating up even more. "Okay."

"What does okay mean?", inquired Raphael, cocking one eyebrow.

Jace shrugged and tilted his head. He reached out to take Simon's hand and pulled him closer, close enough so Raphael could also wrap an arm around Simon. The three stood so close and it felt so right. Smiling, Jace leaned up enough to kiss Raphael very gently.

"That's what okay means", whispered Jace. "If... you want that too, that is."

"I... can't tell you how much I want that", replied Raphael honestly.

"Wait. Really?", asked Simon and perked up.

"You're surprisingly endearing", noted Raphael before smiling. "And... I have grown very... attached to Jace too, over the past weeks..."

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool. So I can like... also get a kiss?", asked Simon carefully.

Raphael chuckled and leaned in to kiss Simon too. It was a short and gentle kiss and Simon looked very pleased afterward, before he hugged both Raphael and Jace close.

"You were the one who... came up with this, why are you acting so surprised by the outcome?", asked Jace amused, nudging Simon. "You said this was 'totally sure'."

"I mean there is always... the possibility of me reading it wrong and I didn't really know just _how much_ Raph would, uh... you know, want", shrugged Simon and wiggled his nose.

"I want _everything_ out of this relationship, aside from the sex", offered Raphael casually. "That one, I will leave to the two of you. And, worry not, it's not going to make me feel excluded. I very much prefer being excluded from _that_. But I do want the two of you to get... everything you want, with each other. I do know... a few past relationships have failed because I couldn't give them what they wanted in the bedroom. I'm... glad the two of you can give each other what you desire there."

Simon grinned at them before he started laughing loudly, startling the other two. "Sorry, I just... I just realized that I like... I got two aces up my sleeve now, right?"

He had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face as he rested one arm around Raphael's neck and the other around Jace's. Jace and Raphael exchanged a very pointed look and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, get used to that one", grunted Jace. "You know how many kitchen-ware jokes I had to endure after I came to the conclusion I'm pan? And the bi-jokes he makes! Sometimes, when I'm on a mission, he texts me 'waiting for you, all bi myself'... that's b-i, not b-y..."

"Ah. Why am I not surprised?", asked Raphael, shaking his head.

"You're both awful and don't appreciate my genius puns", grumbled Simon. "Luke _always_ laughs."

"Straights do that", nodded Jace. "Because they haven't heard them a billion times. I've dated you long enough to have heard them _all_ at this point."

"And I am decades older than you, believe me I have heard it all", added Raphael.

"So... are we just... going to... stand here?", asked Simon after a beat, looking around.

"My, my. Hasn't even asked me out yet and is already looking to get into my bed."

Raphael smiled amused, even more so at Simon's flustered stuttering and reassuring that he didn't mean it like that and absolutely respected Raphael's asexuality. Truly endearing. Raphael, still with his arms around his... boyfriends, now, apparently, Raphael led them toward the bed.

"I wouldn't mind having my den smell more like you", offered Raphael softly.

"Heh. After Si and I got together, he said something similar. Just more... dorky. He asked me if I'd mind rolling around in his bed, he swore he'd stay out, he just wanted my scent", snorted Jace.

"That sounds very Simon of him", agreed Raphael as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

The look on his face softened as Jace and Simon joined him on the bed. The three of them curled together comfortably, lazily. Simply laying together, bathing in each other's scent and company, gentle touches linking them together.

* * *

_Author's note: GOTTA admit, the difference between "An Asexual Headcanon" and "An Asexual & Alloromantic Headcanon" is very... overlapping, since one literally contains the other. So I figured, I'd use the first for my sex-positive!Jace and the second for them getting together, meaning their... romantic orientation being the focus!_


	7. Bright Future

Shadowhunters || Jimonael || Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve || Jimonael || Shadowhunters

Title: Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve – Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wingfic, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, asexuality (sex-positive!Jace & sex-repulsed!Raphael), hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Raphael/Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Liliana Herondale, Rosa Herondale, Esteban Herondale

Summary: The story of how Raphael helped Jace come to terms with his asexuality and then, inexplicably, ended up joining Jace and Simon's relationship.

**Simon Got Two Aces Up His Sleeve**

_Asexual Awareness Week Fandom Challenge_

Part 7: Bright Future (I4)

"...And the princess saved the prince and they rode off into the sunset to live happily ever after."

Raphael carefully closed the book, aware that his audience had fallen asleep approximately five pages ago, but he also knew that the twins were _very_ keen listeners. If Raphael stopped, they'd stir and complain and would be more awake than before, which was peculiar.

"You want me to take those off you?", offered Simon softly from the doorway.

He had been standing there for about ten pages now, arms crossed, fond look on his face and listening to Raphael reading the bedtime story. They usually alternated it, though it also depended on which one of them was at home. Occasionally, the Institute kept Jace out at evening or night, while Simon had his gigs and both Raphael and Simon had the clan-business to take care of too.

"How was your gig?", whispered Raphael as Simon took one of the twins.

"Good. I missed you and Jace. I know, I know, someone has to watch the kids... and the Institute doesn't run itself, but still", sighed Simon, kissing Rosa's head.

Rosa and Liliana Herondale. Their twins. Their beautiful, precious daughters. Liliana had the same golden-blonde hair as Jace, while Rosa had dark brown hair. Both were wearing their hair in pigtails. Sometimes, Raphael would simply sit at their bedside and marvel at them.

"Aren't they perfect?", whispered Raphael in awe as he adjusted Liliana on his arm.

Simon's face softened as he nodded. "They absolutely are. Our omega did great, mh?"

Jace had made this perfect little humans. Raphael? He had _long_ since given up on having children of his own. Not just because of his asexuality, more so because of the vampirism. That was a thing that had hit Simon hard when he realized it, realized that as a vampire he couldn't have children of his own. He had always wanted a family with kids. Simon had only realized it when Jace had brought the issue up, four years ago. Both his vampire-boyfriends had been very subdued at that.

And it had hit Raphael as kind of ironic. After so many years, he had two lovers now, an alpha and an omega at that and both very sexually active with each other, thanks to Jace finding his own enjoyment in sex despite his asexuality. Yet their third was a vampire just like Raphael, which meant that regardless of how much sex Jace and Simon had with each other, the two would never produce any own children. The irony of that was truly biting.

They were all on the same page though. They all did want children. Raphael had considered it before, adoption. Just as Magnus had adopted him. But he hadn't trusted himself to do this all on his own, so he had never quite pulled through with it. And Simon, he had always dreamed of having kids running around, plural because as annoyed as he acted by his sister, he couldn't imagine growing up without her. Raphael had to share that sentiment. He missed Rosa so much.

Their brilliant, clever little omega however had known the perfect solution. Bartholomew Velasquez, the second in command of the wolf-pack, had after being asked volunteered to be their sperm-donor. Jace wanted children and he wanted to be pregnant, to experience that himself. He had wanted to carry his child, be what his own mother hadn't gotten to be with him.

It took some, but then Jace was pregnant. With twins, at that. Liliana and Rosa Herondale, the absolute pride and joy of Imogen Herondale, who could not love her great-granddaughters more. She had, surprisingly enough, also taken it rather well that her grandson was dating not just one but two vampires. They were strong, powerful and influential alphas, so maybe that played into it.

"You going to bring them to kindergarten tomorrow?", asked Simon. "Or should I?"

"I can do it. You take the early meeting for us then", nodded Raphael.

The greatest surprise that being mates with Jace Herondale had brought. When sealing the mate-bond and giving Jace the mate-bite, he drank from the blonde and it turned out that the golden-haired angel had very special blood. The blood that had turned Simon into a Daylighter a year before. Raphael had spent weeks just dazed, sitting in the sun and enjoying its warmth. Now that they had children, he was even more grateful for being a Daylighter, because he got to bring them to kindergarten, pick them up, play with them in the park.

"Jace is running late", noted Raphael with mild concern as they tucked the twins in.

"I'm not worried. You know since we had confirmation that it worked and he's pregnant again, he's not gone onto a single actual mission. He's being a good head of the Institute, doing desk-duty only", offered Simon with a shrug. "Maybe Alec is keeping him. You know the parabatai can get lost in each other when they hadn't gotten to spend time together in a while. Or Iz decided it's time for another check-up – you _know_ how overly protective she is of her niece or nephew."

Raphael sighed and nodded before kissing Simon. "You're right. I just... worry."

Simon smiled at him and linked fingers with him. Together, the two made their way to their own bedroom and got changed and ready for bed. When they had sealed the mate-bond, Simon and Jace had moved into the penthouse with Raphael. For the first time, this place felt like an actual _home_, with Simon, Jace and the twins in it. The two vampires snuggled up to each other, Simon on his phone and Raphael taking the latest book he was reading. They always waited for their third to come home. Falling asleep with not all three of them in bed was simply not working. Even less so for the two alphas now that their omega was with child again.

"He—ey, I'm tired. I hate meetings. Meetings are stupid. I hate desk-jobs. Desk-jobs are stupid."

Raphael and Simon exchanged a fond smile as Jace came stumbling into the bedroom, collapsing face-first onto the bed right between his alphas. They adjusted to make room for him, putting the book and phone down to instead hug Jace. The omega made a soft, content purring noise.

"We _agreed_ on this, for while you're pregnant. It was _your_ idea, angel", noted Simon.

"I kno—ow. Doesn't make it less boring though", huffed Jace as he rolled onto his back.

Him and Alec were co-heads of the Institute, the parabatai ran it well together, but normally Jace was the more hands-on leader. He just couldn't without missions. Simon gently ran his fingers through Jace's hair, while Raphael rested a tentative hand on Jace's stomach.

"How are you two?", asked Raphael, smiling a little.

"Me? I'm great. Hating paperwork more and more with every day, but I'm great. And Helen and Izzy say that the baby is perfectly healthy too", offered Jace. "...They _both_ insisted on a check-up. We're avoiding Catarina this week, fyi. I can't do three check-ups in one week."

"Duly noted", chuckled Raphael amused.

"How are my princesses?", asked Jace, peeking up at them. "I mean, they're asleep. I checked on them before I came to you two, obviously, but..."

"They were very well-behaved and enjoyed their day with abuelo Magnus", smirked Raphael.

"You're really determined to make them call him that", laughed Simon. "He is so pouty."

"Well, he should have considered that when he adopted me", argued Raphael casually. "My children will call him abuelo, there is no way around it, period."

Jace smiled pleased at that and nuzzled into Raphael's chest. Simon wrapped his arms around Jace from behind, spooning him and kissing his neck softly. These moments were what Raphael loved the most, when it was simply them, together, gentle and soft and calm.

"Imogen is going to come over tomorrow", yawned Jace. "She happens to be in New York, which I am totally not buying, she just wants to spoil her great-granddaughters some more."

"Mh, I'm always happy to cook for her, she really appreciates it", smiled Raphael.

"She really does. She also thinks you're the greatest gentleman ever, perfect grandson-in-law."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?", huffed Simon offended.

"I mean, you're no Raph", teased Jace and turned enough to Simon. "But you're not bad yourself."

Raphael smiled at that, looking at the two men he loved, his family, feeling overcome with warmth.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: And the last prompt I picked is "Having Kids". Because they'd be great dads! So I'd get to post fluffy family!Jimonael on my birthday (it's my birthday today. Am I being subtle about it? No! xD)  
_


End file.
